ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Talking Dog (2020 TV movie)
The Talking Dog is a combination live-action/traditional animation TV movie. It will premiere April 2020. Starring Pluto, Dinah the Dachshund, Pluto's Kid Brother, Pluto's Angel, Pluto's Devil, and the one and only, Jiminy Cricket is on the star in this place. Stars with Emile Hirsch, Carey Mulligan, and Jimmy Bennett on the live-action movie. Live-action director, Jon Cassar with animation director, Larry D. Whitaker, Jr. to started in locations in California of Los Angeles, San Francisco, and Sacramento. Plot summary It begins with Pluto and K.B. about for the nap and attempts K.B. to die. K.B. was never happened to Pluto as a rough dog. Mickey and Friends send them home in Mickey's backyard. They meet Dinah who in love with Butch the Bulldog. Until the Beagle Boys, Mortimer Mouse, and Peg-Legged Pete was here in Max's college. The piano drops into them for their unconscious. Until Pluto's two consciences and Jiminy Cricket shows up for the talking dogs from the silent dogs. In the circus, they speaks as a ventriloquist's dummy in a circus sideshow. When Mickey figures out that his dog is missing, he starts looking for him and finds him in the hands of Pete. But, a young man named Tyler Lee Jewell from Rocklin, California who is with Carey Mulligan, Emile Hirsch, and Jimmy Bennett to travel in Sacramento, California. Dinah has a pregnant and the puppy was born to the name, Rover. Until they caught by Butch the Bulldog, the Beagle Boys, Mortimer Mouse, and Peg-Legged Pete was here to gives them back. Max Goof, Roxanne, Mickey and Friends battles Pete to get Pluto back. Pluto and the others was unconscious by Pete's van (included Rover is alive). Until they're alive of their heads. After Butch the Bulldog, the Beagle Boys, Mortimer Mouse, and Peg-Legged Pete are arrested, Tyler asked them about Pluto's believes in Mickey. They bring the dogs back in Mickey's house. The song ends, "My Girl" by The Temptations. K.B. brought the flower for apologize and hugged Pluto while he's napping with Figaro. Dinah kissed Pluto, Jiminy Cricket said the last words, "No doubt about it. Even Pluto can do anything for the first love with Dinah." Songs *"Wipe Out" by The Ventures *"Pluto's Kid Brother" by Roger Bart *"Summertime Blues" by Alan Jackson *"Remember Your Manners" by Roger Bart, Kevin Spacey, “Weird Al” Yankovic, and Nathan Pacheco *Medley: "Remember Your Manners/Pluto's Kid Brother" by Roger Bart, Kevin Spacey, “Weird Al” Yankovic, and Nathan Pacheco *"The Locomotion" by Kylie Minogue *"I'm On My Way" by The Proclaimers *"I Got You Babe" by Madonna, Roger Bart, and Kevin Spacey *"Daydream Believer (Reissue Remixed 1986)" by The Monkees *"Brazzle Dazzle Day" by Madonna, “Weird Al” Yankovic, Nathan Pacheco, Pluto Junior, Dinah's six puppies, Roger Bart, and Kevin Spacey *Jiminy Cricket's Medley: "Give a Little Whistle/I'm a Happy-Go-Lucky Fellow" by Jiminy Cricket, Madonna, Roger Bart, “Weird Al” Yankovic, Nathan Pacheco, Roger Bart, Kevin Spacey and Chorus *Circus Medley: "Rule Britannia/American National Anthem" by London Philharmonic Orchestra with Choir *"Hearts of Oaks" by Roger Bart and Choir *"I've Got No Strings" by Pluto Junior, Dinah's Puppy, Maurice LaMarche, and Mortimer Mouse *"Straight to the Heart of Love" by Madonna, “Weird Al” Yankovic, Nathan Pacheco, Pluto Junior, Dinah's six puppies, Roger Bart, and Kevin Spacey *"Opportunity Circus of Business" by Pete, Beagle Boys, Butch the Bulldog, and Mortimer Mouse *"Believe" by Nathan Pacheco as Pluto's Devil *"Happy Puppy Day!" by Tyler Jewell, Emile Hirsch, Jimmy Bennett, Carey Mulligan, Pluto Junior, Dinah's six puppies, Jiminy Cricket, Madonna, Roger Bart, “Weird Al” Yankovic, Nathan Pacheco, Roger Bart, Kevin Spacey and Chorus *"Just One Doggy" by Tyler Jewell, Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Max Goof, Roxanne, Emile Hirsch, Jimmy Bennett, Carey Mulligan, Jiminy Cricket, Rover, Pluto Junior, Dinah's six puppies, Madonna, Roger Bart, “Weird Al” Yankovic, Nathan Pacheco, Roger Bart, Kevin Spacey and Chorus *"My Girl" by The Temptations Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Lee Millar as the archival sounds of Pluto *Pinto Colvig as the archival sounds of Pluto *Frank Welker as Medium Beagle Boy/K.B./Dinah the Dachshund/Butch the Bulldog/Pluto Junior/Dachshund puppies *Jim Cummings as Pete *Jeff Bennett as Large Beagle Boy *Maurice LaMarche as Small Beagle Boy and Mortimer Mouse *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Tara Strong as Roxanne *Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Pluto's Angel *Penn Jillette as Pluto's Devil *Kevin Spacey as the speaking and singing of Pluto *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as the speaking of K.B. *Mila Kunis as the speaking of Dinah the Dachshund *Corey Burton as Jiminy Cricket *Roger Bart as the singing of K.B. *Madonna as the singing of Dinah the Dachshund *Emile Hirsch as himself *Carey Mulligan as herself *Tyler Jewell as himself *Jimmy Bennett as himself *“Weird Al” Yankovic as the singing of Pluto's Angel *Nathan Pacheco as the singing of Pluto's Devil Gallery Dinah the Dachshund 3.jpg|Dinah the Dachshund. Pluto 14.png|Pluto. Pluto's Kid Brother 5.jpg|Pluto's Kid Brother. Pluto's Angel and Pluto's Devil.png|Pluto's Angel and Pluto's Devil. 20150828215504!Jiminy Cricket.png|Jiminy Cricket. Category:Disney Toon Studios Category:Musical Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Animation Category:Live-Action Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios